Truth or Drink
by sunshineleo
Summary: When most of the Force leaves for Earth, only Keith and Allura are left in the Castle of Lions with Romelle and Sven along for a visit. When Romelle gets Allura partaking in a drinking game, debauchery ensues. Rated M for adult themes, language, and citrus in part 3. Set in DOTU later in the series. Read at your own risk; may be offensive to some.
1. Chapter 1

This little one off story is based on a plot bunny I actually originally had as a teen-ager 30 years ago. I didn't write back then, but I would play and replay this scene in my head. I thought it should be a part of a Voltron episode. Granted the original plot bunny has matured A LOT with time and experience, the basis of the plot bunny is still there.

This is a stand-alone fic unrelated to any of my other fics. It takes place in DOTU later in the series. The boys had been on Arus for a while, and Allura was very aware of Keith.

I hope you enjoy my quarter century old plot bunny.

Enjoy! Happy New Year! I have been working on this for quite a few years.

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. I just own this plot bunny that has haunted me for 20 plus years.

Truth or Drink

Part 1 Rated M

"Come on, Allura," Romelle implored with a whine to her voice. "Don't be such a goody-two-shoes. What could possibly happen?"

Pursing her lips at being called a goody-goody, the princess of Arus stared at her look-alike cousin. Two identical pairs of azure blue eyes locked over the metallic bottle of Honey Dew Drop wine, smuggled to Planet Arus from Pollux by the mischievous Princess Romelle. "I am not a goody-goody," Allura argued. "I just don't want to get caught by Nanny or Koran."

Older by two years and with no parents or guardians to watch over her and control her every move, the Polluxian princess had a naughty side and she sat determined to entice her younger cousin to engage in some debauchery on this Friday evening. "Pooh on Nanny and Koran," Romelle scoffed. "Allura, you are twenty-three years old and of legal age. Don't you think it's about time to let your hair down and have a little fun?"

"Of course, I want to have fun," Allura relented, "but does that fun have to involve drinking?"

"For tonight, yes it does," the Polluxian princess stated emphatically, reaching for the silver bottle. Pulling a wine bottle opener out of the pocket of her ice blue satin robe, Romelle efficiently corked the bottle. When the contents bubbled over and threatened to spill onto the lush cream-colored carpet of Allura's sitting room, Allura quickly handed her the two wine glasses that sat ready and waiting on the coffee table. Pouring a healthy serving into one glass and then the other, Romelle handed the first goblet to Allura. "Here try this. I promise you're going to like it."

The Arusian princess grimaced at her cousin and took the wine goblet begrudgingly. Wrinkling her dainty nose, she lifted the wine goblet and sniffed its contents. A pleasantly sweet, tangy aroma invaded her nostrils. Lifting her eyebrows in surprise, she raised her eyes to meet Romelle's. With a gentle nod, Allura noticed her older cousin encourage her to try the wine. Raising the wine glass to her lips, she took a small sip.

The wine was surprisingly sweet with a slight carbonation that tickled her taste buds. Allowing the sweet liquid to sit on her tongue for a moment, Allura almost coughed when a second surge of sweetness, more potent than the first, hit her taste buds. Choking mildly, she gulped and let the magical liquid slide down her throat. Mesmerized at how delicious the Polluxian wine tasted, she helped herself to a second, much larger sip. Knowing she could not deny herself the pleasure of the enticing drink, she smiled in resignation and defeat at her cousin. Romelle squealed in delight at her small victory and topped off the wine in each of the princess' goblets.

It was a time for celebration. The Polluxian princess and her consort, Sven Holgersson, were visiting Arus on an extended vacation. Two weeks before, Doom had been devastatingly defeated in a fierce battle, and the Doomian fleet, under the command of Prince Lotor, limped back to Planet Doom like a dog with its tail between its legs. The Voltron Force of Planet Arus and the Royal Fleet of Planet Pollux were both instrumental in the victory. With little chance of Doom attacking any time soon, both military outfits had been granted a two week leave by their respective princesses. As a result, three of the five members of the Voltron Force, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk, had travelled back to Earth to visit friends and family.

Only Keith remained on Arus. With his parents dying years ago, he really had no one left on Earth to go home to. Because Keith chose to stay behind, Princess Romelle and Sven decided to travel to Arus on their vacation. Romelle hoped for some girl time with Allura, while Sven planned on honing his defensive skills with Keith, one of the few opponents he had ever come across who was truly a worthy adversary. The men had spent the day strength training and sparring in the Castle of Lions' state of the art gym. Having finished a few hours ago, they left the girls after dinner to play a favorite and fierce game of cards in the Force's rec room. Where they ended up, neither girl knew.

With Sven occupied with Keith, Princess Romelle wanted some one on one time with her younger cousin. The two princesses grew up estranged from each other and only met in recent years. They really did not know each other very well. Romelle hoped the trip would allow the two cousins to remedy that situation. She wanted a close bond between them, akin to sisters. Romelle also hoped to get to the bottom of something that had been nagging her for a while.

Having watched Allura prance around her feelings for Keith for the last couple of years, the Polluxian princess knew her younger cousin was in love with the handsome Terran pilot. She was also pretty sure that the commander of the Voltron Force was just as equally smitten with the beautiful Arusian monarch. Part of her reason for coming to Arus on vacation was to hopefully set those romantic wheels in motion. So far, she had had no such luck. With the help of a bottle of Honey Dew Drop wine, she hoped she could get Allura to drop her inhibitions and admit her feelings aloud. Even better if she could be persuaded to admit them to Keith. Watching her cousin down her first glass of wine in under ten minutes flat, Romelle smiled to herself as she gazed at Allura.

The Arusian princess lounged on her couch, her back propped up against the arm of the sofa and her feet stretched out on the seat next to her. Dressed in a pink satin robe over a matching satin and lace nightgown, Allura laughed nervously at Romelle's intense scrutiny. Her eyes shone brightly in her slightly flushed face as she gazed evenly back at her cousin. With a dainty little hiccup, the princess of Arus held out her glass, indicating to Romelle that she wanted a refill. As her cousin obliged, Allura acknowledged that she was already feeling the effects of the wine after her first glass with a small, nervous giggle.

 _This was going to be easier than I thought,_ Romelle couldn't help but think. Honey Dew Drop wine tasted sweet, went down easily, and had a rather high alcohol content. Lowering one's inhibitions was only an added bonus. Allura had already finished one glass and had started on her second. Suddenly, an idea popped into Romelle's head. Smirking mischievously, the Polluxian princess gazed knowingly at her cousin.

The look did not go unnoticed by Allura. "What?" she questioned before taking another hearty sip of wine. Gazing at the Polluxian princess over her goblet, she waited for Romelle to speak.

"Have you ever played Truth or Drink?" Romelle asked innocently.

"Truth or Drink?" Allura repeated. She shook her head quickly. "No. What is it?"

"It's a game you play with alcohol," Romelle explained. "We take turns making statements. The statements can be about anything. If you are willing to admit the truth of the statement, you simply say 'truth.' If you're not willing to admit the truth or can't admit the truth because it's false, you take a drink."

Cocking her head at Romelle, Allura considered the game. Not having any female friends her age around the castle, she thought about how it might be fun to share some innocent secrets with her cousin. Wanting a close relationship, the princess admitted to herself that this would certainly be an interesting way to open up to Romelle. Reaching a decision, Allura nodded. "Ok," she agreed. "Let's play."

A triumphant smile bloomed over Romelle's face. Shifting her eyes to glance at a nearby painting, Romelle contemplated her first statement. "I am a princess," she stated simply.

Rolling her eyes, Allura groaned. "You're going to start with that?" she moaned. "Fine, true. I am a princess." Neither girl took a drink.

Smiling at Allura's reaction, Romelle said to Allura, "Now it's your turn."

"Ok," Allura sighed. "Um….I pilot Blue Lion." She smiled triumphantly when her cousin had to drink some of her wine because the statement wasn't true for her. Once Romelle finished, Allura waited impatiently for her cousin's next statement.

"I love Sven," she gushed, her blue eyes sparkling as she thought about her husband. Then narrowing her eyes at the Arusian princess, Romelle smirked as she watched Allura sip her wine.

"My turn," Allura responded as the wheels in her mind began turning. At a loss for something she might be willing to admit, she contributed, "I am a natural brunette."

Bursting into laughter at the absurdity of Allura's statement, Romelle brought her goblet to her lips as her cousin did the same. Both beautiful monarchs were blessed with a cascade of golden curls that fell to their waists. Neither girl cut nor colored her hair in any way; both had been blonde since birth. Erupting into another set of giggles, the girls clinked their glasses in a mutual toast and took another hearty pull from their wine glasses.

"It's your turn," Allura reminded Romelle as she sat looking into her honey colored liquid.

Deciding it was time to turn up the heat, Romelle thought carefully about her next statement. With a sardonic look, the older cousin arched a perfect blond eyebrow and fixed her steady blue gaze on Allura. Noticing her cousin sink back slightly into the pillows, Romelle cleared her throat. "I," she began confidently, "do not find one or more of the male members of the Voltron Force attractive." Lifting her own goblet to her lips, she took a sip, acknowledging her attraction to her husband and former Blue Lion pilot.

Staring at her cousin in shock and awe, Allura just sat there. At first, she didn't know how to react. To say truth would mean she did not find any of the boys handsome, which was completely false. Drinking would acknowledge that either she felt it was false or noncommittal. Realizing her response ultimately revealed nothing, she took a sip from her own glass.

"Ah yes, very good," Romelle murmured. "That's what I thought."

"What?" Allura question, not quite sure of what her cousin was mumbling.

Waving her hand dismissively, Romelle covered for herself. "Nothing," she corrected. "I was just saying I thought it was your turn."

"It is my turn," Allura acknowledged. Biting her lip in contemplation, the Arusian princess decided to stay on the line of questioning as her cousin. With her head swimming and her vision blurred, she relaxed further against the pillow. Feeling like she could trust her cousin, she decided to let her guard down slightly. "I find Lance attractive," she admitted.

 _Oh, this is getting interesting,_ Romelle smiled to herself. Without missing a beat, she promptly sipped from her glass. Allura did the same. Narrowing her eyes, she questioned Allura. "Do you not find him attractive, or are you being evasive?"

Remembering a sarcastic quip that she learned from the Red Lion pilot, she responded, "I plead the fifth."

With a perplexed look on her face, Romelle scowled at Allura. "I don't know what that means," she stated, "but that's not an answer." Scrunching up her lips, she looked around the room as she pretended to rack her brain for the next statement. "I find _Keith_ attractive," she challenged. Waiting for Allura to respond, she noticed a sudden change in her cousin as she sipped from her glass.

Gone was the merriment from Allura's azure eyes, replaced with a look of longing. With her breath quickened, a healthy flush creeped up Allura's chest and neck, eventually coloring her face and cheeks.

With no reaction or admission of truth, Romelle prodded gently, "Allura, I find Keith attractive. I admit that as truth. He is a very handsome man." With a quirk of her eyebrow, she smirked at Allura.

"I…I…I…," Allura stammered. "Oh I don't know!" As her face flushed to a deeper crimson, Allura covered her face with her hands. Staying like that for several long moments, she couldn't help when a giggle escaped from her lips. Lost in her giddiness, Allura raised her head to meet Romelle's perplexed look, tears streaming down her face as she got caught up in her own secret.

Patiently, Romelle waited for Allura to calm down. Staring bemusedly at her younger cousin, she giggled at Allura's seeming loss of control. The alcohol had done its trick; Allura sat relaxed and tipsy, her resolve way down. A confession was coming; Romelle just knew it.

When Allura finally pulled herself together enough to talk, she just shook her head as she smiled to herself. Finally after several long moments, the princess of Arus became very solemn and spoke quietly, "Truth. I find Keith to be _very_ attractive." Allura had such a serious expression on her face that it seemed as if she just revealed her planet's deepest, darkest secrets. Without really meaning to, she continued, "He's amazing. Handsome, kind, compassionate, a true leader...I think I am in love with him." Gasping, she covered her mouth with her hand, immediately regretting that she had revealed so much.

Seeing Allura's heart shining in her eyes, Romelle realized how much Allura's revelation had cost her. She had just revealed what lay confined deep in her heart. Deciding to forego teasing her, she gently suggested, "Why don't you do something about it?"

Allura's blue eyes snapped on to Romelle's. "Do something about it?" Her words came out in a whispered screech. "Whatever do you mean?" Allura looked absolutely scandalized at Romelle's idea.

"Tell him how you feel," Romelle reiterated. "Allura," she soothed, trying to calm her cousin down from her drunken tirade. "It's obvious to me how you feel about Keith. I am sure it's obvious to everyone else how you feel about him. Why don't you tell him?"

"What on earth are you talking about, Romelle?" Allura questioned angrily. "I can't just tell him!"

Before the conversation could continue, Romelle's communicator suddenly beeped. Glancing up at the chronograph, she was surprised to see the time quickly approaching ten o'clock. Figuring the call was coming from her husband wondering where she was, she hit the button that allowed her to accept the call. "This is Pollux One, go ahead!" she said into the small, hand-held device.

"Greetings, my wife," came Sven's strongly accented voice over the comm. "Where are you? I expected you to be in our room, but I find our bed empty." The suggestive undertones in his voice hinted at what he had been hoping for.

Allura suppressed a giggle, as Romelle rolled her eyes. "I am with Allura in her sitting room. We are just having some wine and finishing up some girl talk. I shall be along shortly." A thoughtful expression flitted across her face as she innocently asked, "Where is Keith?"

There was a pause over the comm as Sven replied, "Keith? I believe he went back to his quarters. He was going to take a shower and read before turning in. We are both a bit battered and sore after our sparring session today."

"Roger that," Romelle acknowledged. "I will be there soon, my love. Pollux One, over and out." Turning to Allura, she stared at her in challenge. "Keith is in his room. No one else from the Force is around. They are all on Earth. What are Koran and Nanny doing this evening?

"Koran is on watch in Castle Control, and Nanny is in town visiting a friend," Allura echoed hollowly, her mind racing.

"So neither of them will be bothering you tonight," Romelle reiterated. "I think you should go to Keith and tell him how you feel."

"Romelle," Allura almost scolded. "This conversation is ridiculous. You're drunk from the Honey Dew Drop wine. I am drunk from the Honey Dew Drop wine. I think it's time to call it a night." Standing up, Allura moved gingerly across the sitting room toward her adjacent bed chamber. She was more inebriated than she realized.

"What? Are you a chicken?" Romelle challenged, speaking to Allura's retreating back.

The princess of Arus bristled noticeably from Romelle's words. Spinning on her heel to face her cousin, Allura narrowed her eyes at Romelle. A hint of fury gleamed within their azure depths. "I am no chicken," she slurred. "I rule this planet and protect it while flying Blue Lion."

"Then tell him how you feel," Romelle repeated. Pausing, she smiled as a better idea popped into her head. "Better yet, why don't you show him? I dare you."

"What?" Allura squealed. "How can I show him?" With a small hiccup, she swayed on unsteady legs.

"I dare you to walk up to Keith's door. When he opens it, plant a big old kiss on his lips, then walk away. That was communicate much louder than words how you truly feel about him." An un princess like yawn escaped Romelle's lips. "Now if you would excuse me, I really must get to my room. My husband is expecting me and I have things to do before I will be allowed to sleep." Wiggling her eyebrows at Allura, she smiled broadly when her cousin flushed. "And you, too, have things to do before you sleep," she reminded Allura as the flush deepened from pink to crimson. Standing, Romelle walked over and grabbed her cousin in a quick embrace. Before she let go, she whispered into her ear, "Do it, Allura. You may be pleasantly surprised by what comes from it." With that, she dropped her hands and left the sitting room, headed to her own guest chambers and the pleasures she knew lay behind its closed doors.

Watching her go, Allura raged a war within herself. Caught between her drunken prideful confidence and her own rational self-preservation, she didn't know what to do. On one hand, Romelle was right. There would not be a better time to approach Keith. He was alone in his hallway, the other members of the Force away on vacation. Sven was occupied with his wife, and Koran was in Castle Control. Nanny would have been a deterrent, but even she was out of the castle.

Allura realized a long time ago what she felt for the commander of the Voltron Force. He was easy on the eyes with his long raven hair, black as coal eyes, and handsome face. More often than not, she found herself fantasizing about his muscular, soldier's body. What started as an innocent crush and attraction had evolved into the deep feelings of love and an almost uncontrollable lust for the dashing commander. Allura fought day in and day out to keep the feelings she had for Keith under control, and she found that little by little, her resolve was breaking.

Now, as she sat in her sitting room, clad only in her silk nightgown and robe, she contemplated what Romelle had said. No, what Romelle had challenged. Her cousin had _dared_ her to tell Keith. She had _dared_ her to kiss Keith. Not one to turn away from a challenge, her pride won out over her doubt. Standing up, she swayed a bit as the room twirled. Realizing she was still a little tipsy, she headed for her bathroom to get some water and freshen up a bit before she confronted the commander. If she was going to do this, she needed to make sure she looked and smelled her best.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Romelle arrived at her quarters moments after she left Allura's. Entering quietly, she appraised the sight she found on the queen sized bed in the sleep chamber of the suite. Her eyes roved over her handsome husband, lounging shirtless against the pillows, a book clasped between his strong hands. Walking with purpose toward him, she soon forgot her own tipsiness as desire flooded her body. Forgetting her cousin and the challenge she set forth, she removed her nightgown and approached her husband. Lying down in his arms, skin against skin, she pressed her lips to his as all was forgotten except the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Stepping gingerly out of his shower, Keith grimaced as he reached for the thick, plush towel hanging adjacent to his sink. Wrapping the towel around his slim waist, the commander glanced at his reflection in the mirror. Running a hand through his wet, raven hair, he gave a start when he noticed the bruises and abrasions along his chest and abdomen. Left bruised and battered from his afternoon of intense sparring with Sven, Keith wanted nothing more than to collapse into his bed and hope that sleep found him quickly.

Walking into his bedroom, he headed to his dresser. Knowing that none of the guys were around to stop by and Lotor was too hurt to attack this soon, he decided to keep things simple. Dropping the towel to the floor, he opened the top drawer and pulled out nothing but a soft pair of black and red flannel pajama pants. Pulling them on, Keith relished for a moment the rare comfort he allowed himself.

Scooping the wet towel from the floor where he had dropped it, he rubbed the soft fabric against his wet hair. When a soft knock came on his chamber door, he grimaced at himself in the mirror as he settled the towel across his shoulders. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was just after ten. _Now who could that be?_ He thought to himself. _I figured Sven was off to bed with his wife._ Walking over, he pressed the button that opened the door.

Keith came to an abrupt stop when the door swished quietly open. Standing directly in front him was the most stunning image he had ever laid eyes on. Immediately, his pulse quickened as it always did when she was near. Taking in her appearance, he felt his breath hitch as his eyes, of their own accord, roved up and down the fair form of lovely Princess Allura.

Standing demurely and quietly in the hallway, Allura appeared as a pink-clad angel. Though her satin robe covered her modestly, Keith could not help but notice the curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts encased in the form-fitting nightwear. As his eyes made their way up to her heartbreakingly beautiful face, he found himself staring into large, doe-like azure eyes. It was only when she blinked her long dark lashes that the spell was temporarily broken. "Princess?" he managed to breathe out quietly.

Allura stood as still as a statue, caught completely off guard by what she found behind Keith's closed door. Having felt confident only moments before, the princess of Arus felt her resolve melt away the moment his door slid open. Clad only in a pair of low slung pajama pants, Allura found herself face to face with her secret fantasy. Letting her eyes slide over him, she took in his broad shoulders, perfectly formed pectorals, and washboard abdominals. As her eyes travelled down his fit physique, she took in the deep V that disappeared into his low slung pants and led to…. A wash of desire flooded her already heated and intoxicated body. Shaking her head to pull herself out of her daze, she blinked and took a deep shuddering breath. As she pulled her eyes back up to his face, she heard him quietly call out her title a second time.

Allura stood staring at her commander for what felt like an eternity. Gulping audibly, she felt her throat go suddenly dry at the true reason for her visit. Remembering her cousin's challenge, the princess noticed the towel slung casually around Keith's shoulders. Without uttering a word and throwing caution to the wind, she reached out and grabbed both ends of the towel. With a strength and swiftness that she did not know she had, she forcefully pulled Keith toward her.

Completely confused by Allura's unannounced visit outside his door, Keith felt his head cloud with bemusement as a determined look flashed across her beautiful face. She reached out to grab both ends of the towel slung around his neck. Without warning, the commander of the Voltron Force found himself being pulled toward the beautiful princess of Arus. "What the hell…? Allura?" he questioned as the inches between the two quickly disappeared.

"Keith, there is something I need to do," the princess whispered quietly, ignoring his questioning outburst. Lifting herself up onto her toes, Allura did not allow the look of confusion or disbelief that flashed across his handsome face keep her from her objective. Before Keith had a chance to react, she lifted her head, her blue eyes fixated on his full lips. His mouth was slightly open and she felt him let out a startled gasp when he realized her intent.

With the gentlest of pressure, Allura pressed her mouth to her commander's. Suddenly lost in the feeling of his mouth against hers, Allura breathed out, her lips parting at the softness she felt. She allowed herself a few precious seconds of contact against him before she suddenly pulled back. Glancing up into his dark eyes through her lashes, she waited anxiously for his reaction.

Keith stood as rigid as a statue. HIs eyes were closed, but his breathing was hard and ragged. Slowly, he lifted a hand to his lips, where only a second before the princess had kissed him gently. Suddenly, his eyes flew open, an intense fire lighting them from within. With a swift unexpected movement, Keith suddenly reached out and grabbed Allura's wrist.

Pulling gently but with purpose, Keith quickly tugged the princess toward him, moving them backward and deeper into his room. Suddenly his arms came around her like steel bands and he pulled her snugly against his hard, muscular body. Vaguely aware of his bedroom door sliding quietly shut, Keith forgot all rational thought. His mind only wanted one thing: to claim the princess's mouth for a second time.

Allura nearly lost her balance as she was pulled into the commander's strong embrace. With barely a moment to realize what was happening, she felt Keith's lips on hers again. The moment those lips pressed against her own, she was completely lost. The princess completely melted into the commander, her body molding against his.

With his lust and desire in control, Keith kissed the princess breathless. HIs lips moved against hers, gently at first, then with increasing demand and pressure. When her lips parted slightly, he took advantage and gently probed her tongue with his, encouraging a more sensual dance. She responded with a lustful sigh, and he reacted in kind, kissing her longer and more deeply.

Time seemed to stand still as the princess and commander remained locked in their passionate embrace. Unaware of anything but each other, the both jumped suddenly when Keith's chronograph chimed the time of 22:30. Breathing heavily, they both stared at each other as they stepped back in wide-eyed confusion and bemusement at what had just happened between them.

Keith could not help but stare at the princess. She looked like she had been kissed thoroughly. Her lips were pink and swollen from his kisses. With a pink flush on her face and neck that disappeared into the neckline of her satin nightgown, the princess's chest heaved as she fought to control her breathing and pounding heart. The tie to her robe had loosened and Keith couldn't help but notice just how transparent her nightgown really was. Getting a hold of his thoughts, he finally broke the silence first as raw guilt slithered up his spine. "Princess," he murmured quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. "I am so very sorry about that. I am not sure what came over me."

Lifting her hand to silence his apology, Allura shook her head as she stared back at her commander. A fine sheen of perspiration dotted his bare chest, which highlighted his fine pectorals and washboard abs in the low light. Lifting her hand to reach out and touch him again, she grabbed at the belt of her robe instead. "No, Keith," she began. "You do not owe me an apology. It was me who initiated things..."

Running his hand through his hair, Keith stood in puzzlement as he ran through the last several moments in his head. He heard the knock and opened the door. When he answered it, he was shocked to find Allura standing there. Few words were exchanged and then she grabbed the towel… Obsidian eyes slammed into her azure ones. The commander's demeanor changed. "Why are you here, Princess?" His voice was more brusque; it held an edge of annoyance. He was morphing into commander mode. "You said there was something you needed to do."

Turning away from his penetrating stare, the princess walked toward the door. "And I have done it," she replied simply, offering no further explanation. "Thank you, Commander, good-night."

Keith watched her as she moved to walk toward the closed door. Mixed emotions swirled in his head and in his gut. Annoyance mixed with confusion and lust made for a very discombobulated commander. Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts and make sense of what the princess was talking about, he gently reached out and grabbed her hand before she could get very far. "Allura," he said, with a softer tone this time. "What are you talking about? What have you done?"

Allura turned back to face Keith, her eyes never leaving their joined hands. Her awareness of him was almost painful. Feeling his hand on hers and knowing what it felt like to kiss him made her want him even more. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she raised her eyes to meet his coal-black gaze. What she saw there was confusion and longing and the need of straight answers. Clearing her throat, she explained, "I needed to kiss you. And I did, thank you very much. It was quite nice…" She found herself rambling as Keith took a step closer to her, his rough, calloused hand coming up to graze her soft cheek.

"Allura, why did you need to kiss me?" the commander asked huskily, tucking a stray piece of silky, golden hair behind her ear.

Suddenly overwhelmed by his proximity, Allura grasped for the words. "I needed to kiss you because Romelle and I were drinking, and playing a game, and she dared me to…" Her voice trailed off when Keith suddenly dropped his hand and took a step back, putting some distance between the two of them.

Keith's heart sank at what Allura had just said. Of course she hadn't shown up at his door because she wanted him or because she cared about him; no, she was there because her cousin had dared her to and she was too stubborn and proud to ever be shown up. Turning away before she could see the hurt and devastation in his eyes, he growled, "Now you have had your kiss. You can run off and share with Romelle your victory. Now please leave."

Taken aback by Keith's abrupt mood swing and dismissal, the princess made no move to leave. She stood looking at his turned back with a pang of guilt and regret. Did she pick up a bit of hurt in his dismissal? "Wait, Keith, please. It wasn't just because of alcohol or Romelle," she called out.

He turned back toward her, anger flashing in his eyes. "What was it then?" Keith snarled. "Because I am not interested in any games." He crossed his muscular arms across his chest. Commander-mode was back, and his stance clearly indicating his annoyance and fury.

Glancing down at her feet, Allura realized she was going to have to tell Keith the truth. Not sure if now was the right time or place, she steeled her nerves and took a deep breath. "Because it is something I have always wanted to do," she admitted quietly. "It's something I have wanted to do for a very long time." Raising her eyes as she took a few tentative steps forward, the princess approached her commander cautiously, hoping to smooth his ruffled feathers and communicate her feelings openly and honestly. As she approached him, he dropped his arms, his bare chest gleaming in the low light. The towel that still lay around his neck, forgotten. Reaching out, the princess pulled the towel from his neck and tossed it to the floor. "The alcohol and Romelle gave me the courage to do what I had wanted to do for a very long time." She reached out her hands tentatively and ran her smooth delicate hands up his biceps where they came to rest on his broad shoulders. She was less than a half meter from him and so she waited.

Keith hesitated for a split second before all rational thought completely left him for the second time that evening. The princess had just admitted that she wanted him, that she wanted to kiss him. Here she was practically throwing herself at him, and what was he waiting for? His teammates were gone, off-world. Sven was otherwise occupied. Nanny was not in the castle. Koran had the overnight watch in castle control and would not be done anytime soon. What was he waiting for? The answer was nothing.

Keith grabbed Allura in a fierce embrace. He pulled her body to his, soft curves molding against his hard muscles. Looking into her beautiful face, all he could see was lust, desire, and longing mixed with something else. He slanted his mouth over hers and consumed her again, tongues fighting for control. When she sighed with desire and leaned more firmly against him in compliant resolve, he lifted her into his arms with a swift swinging motion. Hoisting his beautiful princess as gently as if she was made of the finest crystal, he carried her across the room. With his mouth never leaving hers and his eyes closed in his passionate haze, his feet somehow made it to the door of his bedchamber. The sensor opened to admit him and the princess and then the door closed gently behind them with a soft swish.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been awhile. Life is just so busy.

The following part contains citrus. Please read at your own risk. Proceed with caution if easily offended.

Part 3

Walking across the darkened bedroom, Keith could just make out the queen-sized bed pushed against the far wall. Stumbling under the weight of the princess as he attempted to maintain contact with her lips, he managed to make it to the bed before he dropped her gently down on the soft duvet. He heard her small sigh of contentment as she was embraced by the softness of the mattress. Dragging his mouth from hers, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Princess," he implored, his breath coming in ragged bursts. "Please tell me now if this is what you want." He paused. "If not, or if you're not sure, it would be best if we stop right here, right now."

"Keith," the princess murmured in response, looking deeply into his obsidian eyes, "this is what I want." Rising to her knees, she reached out and cupped his face between her hands. Pulling him gently toward her, she breathed, "This is what I have wanted for as long as I remember. Now please," she paused. "Make me yours."

Keith didn't hesitate for another moment. He pushed her back against the pillows, taking her mouth with his. Groaning, he let his tongue slide into her mouth, the kiss deepening further. With blood coursing through his veins, his whole body pulsed and hummed. He felt himself harden and throb, eliciting a moan from his princess when she felt him push against her.

Keith had fantasized about a moment like this, more often than he ever cared to admit to himself. Allura was _everything_ to him; her beauty, her intelligence, her smile, and her body were things he fought to ignore day in and day out. That she could possibly feel about him the way he felt about her. That she could want him as much as he wanted her. It was a dream come true.

"Yes," he whispered more to himself than to her as he realized that his fantasy was really coming true. Kissing her with increasing fervor, he pulled their bodies closer together as she mewed softly. Moving his hands down her body, he grasped the belt that loosely still held her robe together. With a quick flick of his hand, the knot was gone and the robe lay open to his hungry gaze. Reaching into the opening, he skimmed his hand up over her taut stomach and up over her ample breasts before he pushed the robe off her shoulders altogether.

Allura's head swam with lust and desire. She didn't fully comprehend what was happening, and she did not care. All she knew was that she was with Keith in the way she had always wanted to be with him. Romance novels were nothing compared to the real thing. All she knew was that her body hummed with pleasure, and she wanted more, so much more.

The princess stopped suddenly and sat up. Her blue eyes bore into his coal-black ones. Maintaining eye contact with her commander, she reached down and grabbed the hem of her satin nightgown. Without a second thought, she ripped the nightgown up and over her head, flinging it onto the floor behind Keith. There she was, almost completely naked with her commanding officer; the only thing she still wore were her white lace panties and the circlet of her station upon her head.

Rising to meet her, Keith embraced her, his strong arms sliding over her bare skin. He felt his princess shiver, not from cold, but from the intensity of what was happening between them. Letting his hands roam up her arms, he caressed her shoulders before allowing his hands to move down and cup her ample breasts. Looking hungrily at her for several seconds, he pleasured her breasts with first his hands and then his mouth.

Her body was screaming for him. Needing to feel him, she fumbled with the waistband of his red and black flannel pajama bottoms. She fought to untie the cord that held his pants in place, desperate to free the bulge in his pants. He paused, mid-suck, when he realized what she was doing. Pausing for a moment, he moved to allow her greater access to his nether region. With a satisfied groan, her nimble fingers successfully untied the cord and pulled the loose-fitting pajama pants down his hips. Hungry to see him, her eyes widened at the awe-inspiring sight. Now free, his arousal stood large and proud in the low light. Reaching out gently, she took him in her hand.

He grunted at the feel of her hand on him. Her touch made him drunk with desire; he lay down on his back so he wouldn't pass out at her touch.

Allura watched mesmerized as he pulled the pajama bottoms the rest of the way off. They soon joined her discarded nightgown on the floor next to the bed. Lying there, they were both gloriously naked, the promise of more pleasure and the anticipation of what was to come fueled them on.

Hips lips found hers again. She moaned as he pushed against her, his chest and abs sliding against her breasts and stomach. His hands trailed down to the waistband of her lace panties. Lifting her hips so he could remove them, she stared into his black eyes.

"Let me have you," he begged quietly.

"Take me," she whispered. "I'm yours." She kissed him in affirmation and moved her legs to wrap around him.

Pushing himself into her quickly, he sheathed himself into her entirely. There was no pain, only pleasure.

Allura felt him fill her, seeming to fit her perfectly as he pushed into her core. She raised her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. Panting as the pleasure continued to build, she relished the thought of being so close to him.

Increasing the speed of his thrusts, he felt her vaginal muscles tighten around him. He moved faster and deeper, taking them both to the brink.

Allura screamed as her climax came, intense pleasure coursing through her entire body. Riding it out as he thrust several more times, she came again as he finally let himself go.

Keith collapsed on top of her, exhausted and spent from the intensity of their love making. Looking down at the deliciously disheveled princess lying underneath him, the commander propped himself up onto his elbows and cocked a lopsided smile. "You ok?" he asked.

Cracking her eyes open just enough for him to catch a glimpse of their gorgeous blue color, the princess smiled languidly. "Never better," she murmured, pushing him gently off her.

Chuckling, he rolled over onto his side, gathering his princess into his arms. "I am really glad you took that dare," he said with a yawn.

"I am too," she replied. Content and warm, their breathing evened out, and they both fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.


End file.
